


Heartbeat

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Scenes From a Memory [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneko knows she shouldn't be doing this but she does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the drabblefics for Ai. This actually unintentionally ended up being part of a series which now has an ill thought out title. Because AO3 makes you. XD

In middle school Kaneko desperately wants to beat him in an even match, just _once_ , if for no other reason than to wipe that self satisfied smirk off his face.

It takes longer than might've been expected for it to be about something besides Go. They're seniors in high school now, and even though Mitani never initiates anything, he never protests, either, so she knows it's okay. It's because of this that Kaneko learns that almost everything she's ever heard about red heads is true, that he makes these weird little hitching moans just before he climaxes. That maybe she really _is_ attractive despite that she's not impossibly thin like all the other girls in her class.

She keeps reminding herself that she shouldn't be doing this. Eventually, he'll tire of her, tire of the games because Kaneko _knows_ she's still not much of a challenge for him, and he'll just disappear. Even now, it's not like Mitani acknowledges her in public. It's not like he so much as looks at her outside of the Go club and the room they rent sometimes. She just... can't seem to pull herself away, even though she's well aware that she's going to get hurt in the end.

Kaneko wakes up thinking about their graduation today. About how everything she knows is going to change now, and she half wishes she could turn back time and do it all over again just to hold onto it a little while longer. When Mitani notices that her eyes are open he begins to talk. He's never spoken this much in one sitting before, at least not that she's heard. He tells her about his parents and how much of a pain they are. How sick he is of Tokyo and he wants something new, different, and that makes something in her chest clench painfully.

Then he looks at her with that expression that always makes her heart beat about a thousand times a second and says in a soft voice, "Come with me."


End file.
